Wicked Games
by Dana.renee.neil
Summary: What has Amaya Eaton gotten herself into this time? sucky summery hopefully enough for you to actually want to read it
1. Chapter 1

Eric

Initiation, stage two; fears. My brother wasn't able to test me so I had the cruel Dauntless leader; Eric. I had 10 fears, 6 more than my brother. Each day was going to be a different fear for everyone. We wouldn't face all of our fears until stage 3 of initiation.

My first fear was spiders, crawling all over me as I lay there helpless and still, I was able to get out of that fear soon enough though. I left the room and Eric that day only slightly out of breath.

The dark and drowning were actually together I was drowning in the dark and at this time I had no idea which one I was more afraid of. But I got out of there by letting the water engulf me and fill up my lungs.

Fears 4 and 5 being burnt alive while people judged me had me shaking as the flame licked at my ankles, I could hear people yelling profanities at me as the flames rose on my body, I tried to calm my racing heart and listen in to the words being yelled out to me but I couldn't hear any of it I just mumbling I just knew they weren't very nice this being said. That day Eric had laid a hand on my forearm as I came out of the sim, he almost looked like he cared for a slipt second before he realised I was out of the sim and his stone cold exterior was plastered on his face.

My next two fears were clowns and losing Tobias. Clowns obviously wasn't too bad but as my heartrate was slowing down one of the clowns dragged my brother over to me, his wrist and ankles bound and a gag in his mouth, he also looked unconscious as they held a gun to his temple. I watched as he lifted his head his eyes holding in all of the pain that our past had caused as he mouthed run to me, I watched as the safety was taken off the gun and the trigger pulled. I screamed and fell to my knees as the sim ended and I felt myself fall out of the metal seat to the ground, I didn't look up at Eric as my eyes continued to leak and show my weakness in front of the cruel dauntless leader. What would he think of me now, I had excelled in the first stage of initiation I was no longer a weak abnegation, I was dauntless but now as I balled myself up on the floor in the simulation room I felt weak again. I knew Eric was looking down at me but I could care less as I picked myself up off the ground and lunged out of the room and rushed into the pit frantically looking for my brother. I saw him from afar talking to the man he had introduced me to as Zeke once before, and I launched myself at his back as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

After my little outburst in the pit the day before I couldn't even look at Eric when I entered the simulation room the day after. I had been weak and I hated knowing he had been there to witness it. I held myself up and my body strong, my eyes cold and unmoving as he watched me walk to the seat in the middle of the room and readied the serum before placing a hand on one side of my neck and the tip of the syringe on the other.

"This last lot of fears is going to be even worse than yesterdays, stay strong Amaya," he plunged the syringe into my neck before he finished his sentence and my eyes closed bringing on my last lot of fears.

My eyes opened and Marcus leered above me, "You will never leave me ever again." He snarled as he started to undo his belt before pulling it out of the loopholes. He flung it and it stung my cheek before he laid it down and started to undo his pants. He used me like he used to causing harm to my small body as his fingers dug into my olive flesh as he thrust in and out of my tiny body. The fear then changed slightly as he raised the belt over his head and brought it down over my back again, again and again before switching once more where Marcus took bids from random men before the highest bidder grabbed my face and lead me into the back room to have his way with me. I couldn't slow my heart rate and I couldn't fight back my hands had been tied behind my back and my ankles had been tied to the base of the bed. I was weak I was helpless and I couldn't do anything about it. I closed my eyes as I tried again to steady my heart and this time managed to calm it down enough to be brought out of the simulation. I looked over to where Eric was sitting as I tried to catch my breath. My hands trembled and as Eric started to move closer to me I shrunk away from him and his touch. I knew Marcus shouldn't have this effect on me but I also knew that everything he had done to me once Tobias left would stay with me for the rest of my life. Usually I was pretty good at hiding everything that Marcus had done but when being faced with it once again I couldn't do it. Eric placed his hand on my forearm once again I flinched and I saw something flash behind his eyes before he took his arm off me and disconnected the leads from my forehead. I took one last big breath before I bolted out of the simulation room not looking back at Eric as I made my way to the initiate dorm room. I sat down on my hard plastic bed and sobbed until dinner time.

I made it my mission to find my brother before sitting down as close to him as possible. His arm automatically wound its way around my waist as he continued to eat. He pushes his plate over to me slightly and I pick up his hamburger taking a bite. It was silent between us for a moment.

"Are you still afraid of Marcus?" he nods as he takes his hamburger from me and takes another bite himself. I shrink into his a bit more as Eric makes his way over to us. He stands directly in front of both of us but keeps his eyes on me the whole time. I plead with my eyes for Eric not to say anything to my brother about what had happened in my last fear landscape. Tobias didn't need to know the full extent of what happened once he left.

Eric takes a seat in front of us and starts to quietly eat his own meal. "How are you holding up after your last fearscape?"

"She's fine," I feel Tobias tense beside me, I look up and notice that his jaw is clenched and he is staring directly at Eric with a look that could kill. I straighten up slightly but still close to my brother, trying to show Eric that I wasn't afraid that what he saw in my fearscape was nothing and that it didn't need to be brought up again.

"I wasn't asking you Four! I was asking Amaya." Eric's hands are balled into fists on the table before he slams them down making me flinch.

"I'm Fine Eric." I tell him as I stand up from the table and he gives me a short unrecognisable nod. I turned around to leave as Tobias squeezes my hand before he drops it. I wandered around the pit for a while contemplating getting a tattoo before I found myself standing out the front of the tattoo parlour I talked myself into walking in and then spent the next 10 minutes looking at designs and thinking about the placement that I wanted. I decided on an artsy intricate design on my forearm. I didn't have a meaning I just felt drawn to the tattoo and the placement seemed right.

"What are you getting?" I whipped around to face the voice only to find Eric standing by the open door to the parlour, I point to the one above my head as he takes long thoughtful strides through the parlour to get to me, I don't know how I knew he had been talking to me. I could have been the fact I could feel his eyes in the back of my head before I had even turned around but I'm glad that he had actually been talking to me and not someone else. He pulled the design down off the wall and inspected it before looking up at me with a questioning look in his eyes. "Where are you getting it?" he questions again.

"On my forearm just here." I point to the place on my right arm where I want it. He nods and takes a hold of my wrist gently and dragging me towards the back where an older guy covered head to toe in tattoos greets Eric.

"Hello Eric! Back for more on your back so soon? I thought another 2 weeks was what we had discussed." He asks Eric as he starts to set up his station. Eric shakes his head and starts waving his hand around.

"No, today I'm here with her," he pointed to me.

"Abnegation I see." He says as he gets up from the chair he was seated in and comes to inspect me in a way. I find myself shrinking away from his gaze slightly, unsure of this man, and find myself closer to Eric than I thought I had been. His grip on me wrist seemed to become slightly comforting.

"Adam, she'd like this one please. On her right forearm." Eric could sense that this Adam guy's gaze had scared me slightly, and because he had seen my fearscape he could understand why I had moved away. Adam took the slide away from Eric and back over to his station where he started to get the ink and gun ready. All up it took him about 3 hours to get the design just perfect on my skin. He cleaned me up and instructed me on the proper way to care for it before letting us go. Eric had stayed with me the whole time looking somewhat bored but still never leaving my side. Eric and I made our way out of the parlour and towards the initiate dorms in silence. Before we rounded the last corner Eric grabbed my wrist yet again making me stop as he looked into my eyes. I looked up at him slightly due to the height difference but watched emotion after emotion fly behind his steel blue eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after your last fear."

"What do you mean?" I asked him as my face scrunched up in feigned confusion.

"Marcus? Why is he one of your fears and what was with the bidding e was doing? The screen went black shortly after numbers started to fly out of his mouth." He said taking a small step forward as I took one large one back away from him. I didn't want him to know any of it, and here he was asking the questions that I didn't want to answer. He saw what Marcus had done to me himself but didn't see what he let others do to me whenever he pleased.

"It was nothing, just something we used to do that had scared me as a child." I told him as my hands balled into fists thinking about the first time he allowed his friends to 'buy' me for the night. Then the first time he had touched me flashed in my mind and I involuntarily shivered.

"That's bullshit and you know it! But I'll let you get some sleep. You've got a week off before stage 3 starts, use it wisely." He told me giving my wrist one last squeeze and making his way back in the direction of the pit. I make my way over to my bed and collapse after the big day I've had.

I am awoken by a loud banging like metal on metal. I roll over and cover my face with my pillow. I felt warm breath on the back of my neck making the little hairs there stand up.

"GET UP INITIATE!" I flinched away from the voice and almost fell out of my bed. Eric stood above my bed a stupid little smirk plastered on his stupid perfect face. I saw his eyes flick over my body and I quickly covered my body with my sheet as I shot him a glare before he walked away.

"Everyone in the pit in 5!" he yelled as he walked out the door. I was the first in the pit once I had changed and nearly raced down there. I found Tobias and Eric standing by a board and as I walked up to my brother to wrap him in a tight hug I could feel Eric's eyes watching me while I walked over. The other initiates started to gather and Tobias and I jumped apart before Eric started speaking.

"Rankings are up. Bottom 10 get your stuff and get out, your cut." He pulled the sheet off the board behind him.

1\. Chris

2\. Jasmine

3\. Amaya

4\. Jai

5\. Emily

6\. Andrew

7\. Jeremy

8\. Teaghan

9\. Caleb

10\. Josh

11\. Shaun

12\. Alex

13\. Theo

14\. Damon

15\. Dana

16\. Bella

17\. Lindsey

18\. Jeff

19\. Mollie

20\. Alyssa

The next 10 months went really quickly I ended up ranking first in my class and was offered a leadership job next to Eric, he was seriously pissed off that he had to train me but he got over it and now I would even go as far as saying we are friends, or at least verging on friendship. I loved my new apartment. I was on the fourth floor of the compound where the rest of the leaders had their homes. I was overseeing training for the new initiates that come in tomorrow, I would be watching over my brother as Eric watched over me to make sure that I was doing my job right. I so wasn't looking forward to seeing the girls sneak out of Eric's apartment in the early mornings but what can you do when you live on the same floor. He had started to sleep around about 6 months ago after he had a meeting with Jeanine. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was just trying to keep up his reputation. It had started to become disturbing watching him with a new girl wrapped around him every day.

I heard a knock at my door. I closed my book and padded over, in my fuzzy bed socks, to open my front door.

"Hey are you ready for tomorrow?" Four asked me walking in and making himself comfortable on my sofa.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically as I close my door and make my way into the kitchen to put the kettle on to make coffee.

"Looking forward to scaring the shit out of some initiates with me today?" he asks as I grab two mugs from the cupboard and start to add the coffee and sugar.

"Hell yes I am, not so sure how I feel about Eric overseeing me though." I told him as I poured the water for the coffees and brought them over to the sofa where he had his feet on my coffee table. I kicked his foot off and handed him the mug of hot liquid.

"Do you still have that thing for him that you had back when you were an initiate?" I didn't look up at him as the images of all the girls sneaking out of Eric's apartment raced through my mind.

"No, I don't." I told him as I clenched my jaw and took a sip of my coffee.

"Okay," he stretched out the word almost like he didn't believe me, "Get a goodnights sleep, I'll be here at 8 an hour before they arrive." He got up put his mug in the kitchen and gave me a kiss on my head as he made his way out of my apartment. I went to close my door when a few doors down I watched Eric's door open and close and a women in a tight fitting, short black dress exits with her shoes in her hand. I roll my eyes and slam my own door. I feel my façade slip and a tear makes its way down my cheek. I swore Eric wouldn't do this to me, I needed to keep my head up and not let him get to me. I switched off all of my lights and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Walking out to my kitchen pulling my oversized sweater over my head as I walked. I saw Tobias in there as he flipped over a pancake. My mouth started to water as he placed a mug on the island bench for me. I scowled at him regretting ever giving him a key to my apartment and plopped down on one of the bar stools before cupping my hands around the mug and bringing it up to my lips.

"Good morning to you too sunshine, you know, you remind me of Eric when you do that." Tobias said sarcastically, which caused my scowl to deepen on my face. I grunted my thanks to him when he put a plate down in front of me. We ate in peaceful silence, I picked up both of our plates and placed them in the dishwasher and turned my attention back to Tobias.

"I'm going to have a shower and make myself presentable, clean up your mess." I had a quick shower and made my way back into my bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a black tank top, I pulled my oversized sweater on just to keep me warm until the fun actually starts. Tobias was watching the TV when I came out. His feet were on my coffee table once again. I cleared my throat and shot him a glare.

"Did you clean up?" I asked him as I kicked his feet and sat down beside him. He nodded at me eyes fixed on the TV. "What time do the initiates come?" he checked his watch.

"About 15 minutes. They should be just passing the pit on the train. How many do you think will shit themselves when Eric tells them they're going to have to jump?" I laugh at him and switch off the TV.

"We should head off then." He pushed me in the back as we walked out of my apartment. I looked to my right and saw Eric walking out of his own apartment.

"Eaton!" Four and I turn around to face him. He sighs before talking again. "Amaya," Four turns away and I push him towards the pit silently telling him that I would meet him there before the first jumper. "Is that my sweater I lent to you last year?" He asked me as we both walked down towards the pit where the initiates will be jumping. I look down at the sweater covering my torso and almost down to my knees. I could smell the alcohol radiating off him. Must have had a big night. He rubbed his face and tried to focus his blue grey eyes.

"Uh, I think so, I'm not sure, probably." I hide my hands within the sleeves, something I've always done and I've noticed Tobias does it too. Must be an abnegation thing that we can't shake. He shrugs and we continue to make our way to the pit. He gives my shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I'll see you once everyone has jumped." He winks at me and heads off to meet Max on the rooftop. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I pushed my little 'crush' on Eric to the back of my mind and continued on to meet my brother at the net.

Once all of the initiates had jumped I followed Tobias as he gave them all a tour. Eric was going to meet us in the pit to watch us explain everything. The first jumper had been an abnegation, I remember seeing her a few times with Andrew Prior, so I'm assuming she is his daughter; Beatrice. I found myself thinking about her brother Caleb and what he might have been doing. I didn't see him here so I just shrugged it off and continued to stare forwards. I stand off to the side next to Eric as Four explains the ranking system.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut!" I hear Eric as he moves away from my side to stand over Four. I roll my eyes as my brothers fists clench and unclench. All of the new initiates seem to be terrified of the idea of being factionless.

A dark skinned Candor speaks up not realising who exactly she is speaking to. "Cut?"

"At the end of each stage of training the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us."

"What do we do if we get cut?" a Candor transfer from the back of the group asks. I step forward before I start to speak.

"There no going back to your families, so you live factionless." I tell the group as my hands fold in front of my body. Eric stands beside me with his hands behind his back and his bicep touching my shoulder slightly.

"But that's not fair," a tall muscular Candor girl exclaimed. She seems to be terrified of this thought though. "If we had have known…" I watch as something snaps inside Eric snaps and he takes a threatening step closer to the new initiates.

"What? Are you saying that if you had have known this before the choosing ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" I can see his jaw tense as he says this. "Because if that's the case might as well get out now, if you're really one of us it won't matter that you might fail. You chose us, now we get to choose you." He stated and walked off leaving myself and Four to deal with the inner turmoil the initiates would be feeling right now. I placed a hand on my brother's shoulder before he nodded and I raced off to find Eric.

"Eric!" I caught up to him and placed a hand on his forearm as he ignored me shouting out his name.

"What do you want?!" he spun around to me angrily his permanent scowl on his face.

"I could tell that the Candor initiates were getting on your nerves before. I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a drink after dinner tonight to destress." I asked him as I played with my fingers and looked down not meeting his eyes. I wasn't sure if I had just asked him on a date or not. "Purely as friends and colleagues." I told him finally looking at his eyes. I was unable to read his face as he stared down at me. Suddenly I wasn't so sure this was a good idea or not.

"Sure why not?" he shrugged and walked away from me. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to helping Four with training.

Later that night after dinner I paced my bedroom as I looked at the outfits I had laid out on my bed. I ended up deciding on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a two tone grey sweater and a pair of combat boots with a hidden wedge. I pulled my auburn hair up in a high ponytail and slipped on my glasses. He's seen me plenty of times with glasses on. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered how I had ever gone without one of these for 16 years of my life.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts and I walked over to open it, Eric stood on the other side of my door with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight fitting long sleeve V-neck with three buttons at the top. Very different from what I'm used to Eric looking like but I couldn't hold back the smile on my face. He looked good. I felt myself blush as I pushed my glasses back up my nose and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ready to go?" he asked taking his hands out of his pockets and holding one out to me. I nodded and grabbed his much larger hand. I walked with him to one of the many bars that dauntless was famous for.

Eric was greeted instantly when we walked in and made our way to the bar. I don't know why this was making me as nervous as it was, I was a fearless dauntless leader, and this was just two friends hanging out to relieve stress. I took a deep breath and took hold of the beer that Eric held out to me.

"So what do you think of the new crop?" I asked taking a swig out of the bottle and relaxing back on the bar. He shrugged before he answered.

"I want to knock out the Candor's, and I don't think that stiff will get far." He took a long swig of his drink his eyes ghosting over to me after he said stiff.

"Don't forget Four and I were 'stiff's' and we both ranked first in our classes, so don't knock her just yet, I see a bit of potential and maybe even a yearning to prove to herself and everyone that she isn't just a weak abnegation. I know that's what I was doing during stage one." I finished the last of my beer and set it on the bar asking the bartender for another.

"Yes but also don't forget what the two of you had gone through in abnegation, by the looks of her she never went through that. Dauntless was a way out for you and your brother. A way to get away from that monster for good. And now look at you, leader of dauntless-" I held my finger up to him.

"-In training." I added

"Yes in leader in training, and don't I know it every damn day. I don't know why Max can't just make you a full-fledged leader yet. I mean you're basically just as good as me with all of the paperwork and diffusing tension and fights, I don't know why he still wants me to train you. I've taught you everything that you'd need to know to take over the whole faction, if the worst was to ever occur." He took a deep breath before starting his next bottle of beer. I listened intently to him. He made it seem like he didn't want to be around me but at the same time almost like he was proud of what I have achieved being a dauntless leader. "I can see your still not over what happened with Marcus which I can totally understand, so if you ever need someone to talk to I will be there for you." He placed his hand on my shoulder, this was much different to the Eric that everyone knew and loved to hate. Someone slapped Eric on the back and he straightened up and took his hand off my shoulder.

"Hey Eric, who's this little cute you've got here. Not really your type is she? Normally you don't go for the modest ones." Eric shrugged the guy off and turned back to me.

"Fuck off Mark" Eric made to stand up but the guy Mark had other ideas and placed his hand forcefully down on Eric's shoulder once again.

"Don't be like that Eric I was just joking with you, although anyone with eyes can see she isn't one of the usuals. But I will admit that she is cute." He licked his lips as he glanced at me. I gently and innocently placed my beer on the bar. Apparently this guy had no idea who he was dealing with and needed to be taught a valuable lesson. I could see Eric gulp from beside me. He had been at he other end of my wrath before.

I grabbed the guys hand off Eric's shoulder and before he could even register what had happened I had my arm around his neck and he was on his knees.

"Now I'm sure you're not as stupid as you look and that by now you have figured out who the fuck I am if I'm with Eric, so I would suggest you and your lackeys get going or leave us alone for the rest of the night." I felt him nod in my arms and I released him.

"I'm sorry Ms. Eaton, it won't happen again." He and his followers scurried off and I turned back to Eric picking up my beer again. Eric looked slightly lost for a split second as I brought the beer up to my lips once again.

"That was eventful." I said scrunching up my eyes. Eric nodded along with me.

"Sure was, didn't remember you had that in you, for someone so small it's a bit intense when you get mad." He said as he down the rest of his beer.

"I don't get mad often, and also that wasn't mad, that was reminding him where he stood in the hierarchy of Dauntless." I shrugged.

Finally destressed but also very much intoxicated, Eric helped me towards our apartments.

"Actually can you take me to Four? I don't want to go home alone." I gave Eric my best drunk puppy dog eyes as he stepped onto the third floor where Tobias' apartment was. I knew he would be in there quite possibly asleep but I really didn't care. I didn't want to know if Eric ended up with someone else that would be escaping his place early tomorrow morning. That and I also didn't want to end up being said girl. Eric knocked loudly on Tobias' door and readjusted the way he was holding me upright. My brother swung open his door while he wiped the sleep from his eyes before Eric gently passed me along into Tobias' arms and promptly turned around and all but ran away. Tobias shook his head as he handed me a glass of water while I made myself comfortable on his sofa. His apartment wasn't as grand or as big as mine, but whatever he wants I guess. He's the one who turned down leadership.

"Get some sleep Amaya, training in the morning." He kissed the top of my head and walked back into his own bedroom. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the grey blue eyes that never seem to leave my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the training room with Eric to see the transfers were all paired up. Eric walked right up to Four. It seems this morning someone had pissed Eric off and he was taking it out on my brother.

"Are they ready for some real fighting?" Eric stopped slightly in front of Four and only turned his head back slightly. I came and stood beside Four.

"Not even close." My brother crossed his arms and scowled at Eric.

"First jumper! In the ring. Last jumper, time to fight!" Eric's glare deepened when Tris stood up to the ring with the tall muscular Candor in tow.

"How long do we fight for?" the Candor, Molly, asks.

"Until one of you can't continue." Eric stated stepping closer to me and away from my brother slightly.

"Or until one of you concedes." Four added crossing his arms and glaring at Eric before his roamed Tris' body quickly.

"According to the old rules. New rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," fours eyes were now on Eric and I. I had decided to keep my mouth shut while they did their thing. I knew neither liked the other so I just let them have at it.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric stated crossing his arms, and scowling to the point where I thought it might end up being permanently etched onto his face.

"Lucky for you, that wasn't a rule when we fought." Four scoffs at Eric.

"You'll be scored on this so fight hard." I tried not to giggle when Eric turned back around to face me, his face contorted into the deepest scowl I had ever seen on his face.

Tris was knocked out after a few punches from Molly and I inwardly cringed. I could see Tobias flinch when molly landed the final punch and Christina and Al carried her off the mat. The rest of the initiates fought for the remainder of the day once Eric left. I stayed to oversee Tobias which was my actual job for the next couple of weeks.

Every night after training Eric would knock on my door and see if I wanted to get drinks with him. Every night wasn't the same as the first though, thank god. My head and liver would never be able to withstand that amount of alcohol. But a few drinks with Eric became normal for us. Sometimes I had even been approached by some of the initiates which I didn't mind but Eric just stared at them like he did with the Mark guy from the first night, but I couldn't actually decipher what the look was. On the last day of stage one Al had come up to me before his fight with Will. He seemed to be slightly nervous his cheeks were tinged pink and he kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Amaya, c-can I ask you a question." I shrugged thinking there was no harm in a simple question. "A-are you and Eric together?" my eyes widened and if I had have been drinking water I'm sure I would have spit it out.

"Ah no were not, we work together and hang out a bit that's all." I frowned slightly at this thinking about how much I just wanted more with him. My ears pricked up when I heard the door to the training room open and close. I knew Eric was supposed to be here, but it had been half a day already and he hadn't shown so I had hoped it was him, but I didn't take my eyes off Al. Defence mechanism I had picked up during my initiation thanks to Eric. Never take your eyes off someone.

"Oh, ah good, um can I take you out one night after training? Or once I'm a full member here?" al asked me rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip gently. Yes I will admit that Al wasn't horrible to look at and I would even call him cute, but he just wasn't my type. I don't even think he would be able to handle me. I heard my brother scoff from where he was. He had superhuman hearing I swear.

"I'm sorry Al, but I have to say no. I just don't really want to date or anything, sorry." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder when they sag and he nods and walks off. He was so sweet, but I just couldn't see myself with him. I shook my head and walked over to Tobias and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he instantly wrapped his around me before my eyes caught Eric's blue ones. My heart reached out to him but I quickly shook it off as Al and Will got into the ring to fight. Al easily wins against Will, but that would only have something to do with his size. Al was like a big giant teddy bear but that also made me twice the size of Will, and even though Will was faster and was able to hold his own for a short while, Al still ended up with the upper hand and knocked him out cold. Al looked almost heartbroken as he tried but failed to get Will to regain consciousness. I walked away at this point not wanting to deal with any guy at the moment.

Eric's P.O.V

Once Amaya walked away I sent Al a glare as the initiate under him started to stir and get off the ground.

"Get him out of here." I yelled and waved my hand out towards the group. The stiff and Al helped get him off the mat so the next lot could fight. Molly and Christina were next and I felt my mind wander to thinking about what Amaya was doing and what she said to Al when he asked her out. I know that the transfers think she and I are a thing so why did he think he could just ask her out. My blood started to boil and my hands balled into fist at my side. I could feel Four give me a glance out of the corner of his eye. The smaller of the two girls, Christina, yells out while she's on the ground.

"Stop. I'm done." She holds up a hand to stop molly from ending the fight. I go over and stand above her holding out my hand for her.

"You need to stop?" she nods, "Okay let me give you a hand." She takes my hand and I help her off the ground and slowly we make our way out of the training room. "Alright everyone take a break. Follow me!" I yelled towards the other initiates. They all scampered over to us as I held Christina by her waist. I know I can be quite forceful at times even when I don't mean to, but this time I was trying to be a little bit forceful.

The roar of the chasm could be heard as we turned into the hallway that connected to it. As I pushed Christina ahead of me on the bridge hanging above the water I decided what I was going to do.

"You feeling a little better?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Yeah a little." She said as she rubbed her arm. I knew Amaya would have something to say about this but at the moment I didn't care as I pushed Christina's tiny body over the railing and held onto her hand so she didn't actually fall to her death.

"Grab the rail, or don't." I shrugged and let go of her hand once the other one was in place on the railing. "You've got three options, hang there and I'll forget your cowardice, fall and die, or give up, but if you give up your out." I leant back against the rail on the other side as she continued to whimper. I didn't take my eyes off her but I knew that the rest of the initiates really hated me at this stage, there was water dropping from every rock jutting out and even right above Christina's head. The stiff had the audacity to say something, when I shot her a glare from where I stood. I knew I was terrifying to the transfers and it was just how I liked it. No one ever got close to me. I rolled my eyes at the stiff as I yelled time. Two of her friends came over to help her up and that was when I saw her walk up to the group.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she pointedly looks at me and suddenly I don't feel so in control. I don't feel so terrifying, because right now there was a fire in her eyes that could rival Satan himself, I put on my steeled façade as she got closer to her, she can't know she has this sort of control over me.

"She needed to be taught a lesson." I shrugged and walked away from her. I couldn't hold this façade for too long before it would start to crack under the pressure of her gaze.

Amaya P.O.V

"That is not how you teach someone a lesson. You're supposed to give her a punishment for after training." I said quietly to him as I jogged to catch up to him. I watched Tobias dismiss everyone for the day as Eric turned his body back to me.

"Do not patronize me in front of the initiates!" he yelled at me as he got closer to me. I saw something flicker in his eyes for a brief moment before anger took over. "I was handling the initiates the way I see fit for them to be able to be Dauntless. She tried to concede in a fight. I can't just over look that Mya, she needed to be taught." I could almost see the anger radiating off him which just caused me to become angry with him as well.

"Well how about next time either consult me or Four. I will not lose transfers because you can't get over the fact that Four can beat you every fight you guys have. Neither one of you is better than the other. It was 3 years ago, you're a leader now and he is just in the control room because he turned down leadership. We need all the Dauntless we can get and you know it too. The factionless have been quiet for far too long and it isn't sitting right with me. But for now get off your high horse and go and apologise to Christina. If you had have done that to me during my initiation I would have much preferred to become factionless." I poked his chest for good measure before stalking off in the direction I came from. Fucking men. I gripped the base of my hair before I turned around to punch the nearest wall to me. Fuck fuck fuck. He was too cocky for his own good and it was starting to annoy me. He needed to brought down a peg or two, but he was still technically my superior so I had to be careful about how and when to do it.

A loud banging was heard throughout my apartment. I groaned but got out of bed and headed towards the door.

"I swear to god there better be a good reason as to why I am being woken up at this ungodly hour of the morning!" I yelled as I swung the door open to reveal Eric standing there in his mission clothes. His black military pants with a black long sleeve and a tight black vest on over the top. I bit my lip before glaring at him, I was not awake enough to stop the blush that crept across my angry looking face. I was stood there in my doorway wearing only a short pair of purple pyjama shorts with a large black sweater. The one that I had borrowed of Eric last year and never given back.

"Capture the flag in half an hour." He let himself into my apartment and sat on the sofa. This was the first time he had actually been inside my apartment. I rolled my eyes and closed the door before making my way back to my bedroom.

"Sure come in make yourself at home." I grumbled towards Eric.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 3 am! I was going to strangle him when I woke up a bit more. He knew I didn't want to do capture the flag this year, but apparently he didn't give two fucks about it. I angrily pulled on my black utility pants with a long sleeve and my big warm jacket, I knew how cold it got out there. But I also knew I could move fine in this jacket. I gathered my hair up into a pony on the top of my head before deciding that contacts were the best for this type of training.

I walked back out to find Eric looking through all of my books in my bookshelf.

"Interesting collection you have here Mya. I'll have to show you mine one day and maybe we can exchange? I've been trying to get my hands on a copy of this for years." He held up my copy of Harry Potter; The Tale of the Beadle and The Bard. I was slightly taken aback at his statement. That was until it hit me that he had been an Erudite before transferring to Dauntless. Of course he would have books and love books. He ushers me out my door as we wait for Four and the initiates to join us before the train gets here.

A/N: Please if you like this story, comment. also i left it here because i just couldn't focus on doing the capture the flag scene, and the two scenes from the book and the movie and vastly different and im not sure which way im going to do with it just yet. i mean im doing Jai's Eric so i guess i should just go for the movie version of it but im just not sure. any feedback is muchly appreciated. thank you and have a great night/day.


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped onto the train before Four or Eric could say anything to the transfers. Soon I was surrounded by everyone else as the train shuddered before hitting full speed. I watched as my brother shot his arm out of the door and came back with Tris. I thought Eric cut her after he fight with Peter. I watched from afar as her friends, Will, Al and Christina walked up to her.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?" she got bombarded with questions and I saw Eric make his way over to the group scowl on his face. I placed a hand on his shoulder gently pleading with my eyes to go easy on her. He shook me off and finished the walk over to them.

"I just figured that I had to make it." She shrugged.

"Who let you out?" I heard Eric's gruff voice break the silence of the compartment.

"I did." Tris seemed to be slightly nervous but she also did seem to show too much of it. I know how terrifying it can be to stand up to Eric. I watched ready to intervene if need be.

"You did?" he paused and looked around at everyone, stopping for slightly longer on me. "Okay. He pursed his lips and walked back over to me. He pulls a gun out of one of the black bags at our feet before turning to the initiates again.

"The game is simple, it's just like capture the flag." Four states as he too grabs a gun.

"Weapon of choice." Eric held one up for everyone to see.

"You call that a gun?" Molly scoffs as she turns to peter who has his arms crossed and is look directly at me. Eric flips the gun down before shooting molly in the leg. With a grunt she falls on her ass like a sack of shit. I hide my giggle behind my hand but Eric still hears it and looks up at me. He reaches down to pull it out of her leg and holds it up for everyone to see.

"Neuro-stim dart, simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound, only last's a couple of minutes. Two teams." I zoned out from listening to him I already knew I was on his team, I was his co-captain so he couldn't just ditch me.

"Okay my team time to jump!" Eric yelled over the roaring of the train. I looked around as Eric's team get ready to jump. I noticed they had split Myra and Edward up. But we also had peter, Molly and Al. I wasn't too worried about any of them, although Peter does seem to be a little bit more intense than the rest of the transfers. Once we jumped off and regrouped, Eric turned to our group.

"Okay strategies. Amaya and I can't help it's all on you guys." He folded his arms and watched as everyone talked over each other.

Peter had the bright idea to put the flag up high and Molly had the idea to have two people guarding the flag while the rest of us hide ready for an ambush. I crouched with my back against Eric's as we heard gunshots gong off and rushed footsteps pass us. Eric leapt up and used the knocked down wall as a barricade of sorts as I covered his back in case someone thought it would be funny to get him from behind like the cowards they are. I see the grass rustling in the not too far distance and shoot my gun where I saw it. Someone did have the audacity to go after Eric while he was busy defending our flag but also trying his hardest to get Tobias with one of the bullets. I heard a loud shout and I raced over to find the fallen initiate was Drew.

"You really thought it would be a wise move to sneak up on Eric like that?" I chuckled at him as he continued to scream in pain. I pulled the dart out of his shoulder and shot another two into him for good measure and walking away. As I got closer I could see that Eric had a sour look on his face and I understood why when I saw Tris and Christina running away with our flag between them. I looped my arm with his.

"Who's over there?" Eric asked nodding his head over in the direction of Drew.

"Drew thought he would be shifty and sneak up on you while you were preoccupied, but I had your back." He nodded at me and unlooped our arms sliding his around my shoulders pulling me close to him. He shot three times in the direction of Drew and I heard a scream in pain before Eric chuckled and walked off with me tucked under his arm. The rest of our team walked along behind us as we made our way back to the train.

"You going to do the zip line tonight?" Eric asked me once we were on the train back to the compound.

"Hmmm… don't know, I was thinking about it but I was also thinking about grabbing a book and reading by my fire now that I won't be able to get back to sleep." He held his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking.

"The book and fire does sound much better than the freezing cold of the wind blowing through your hair. Although you and I both know how much you love zip lining." I laughed along with him and jabbed him in the ribs as we readied to jump back on to the roof of the compound. Eric and I parted once we got to my apartment. I knew I wouldn't sleep it was already 6 and I would have to be up at 7 for knife throwing for the last day of stage one. So I did just as I told Eric I would. I walked into my bathroom and removed my contacts before I changed into my soft comfy pyjama pants and fluffy socks. I picked up my favourite book and made myself comfy in my oversized armchair. Not even 5 minutes after I sat down there was a quiet knock on my door. I walked over to check it out. Eric stood there with a book in his hands and his glasses perched in the bridge of his nose. I silently let him in and we made ourselves comfy in front of my fire. It felt nice to do this with Eric. He really was just a big softy and still and Erudite at heart, as much as he would deny it until the day he died.

Once 7am rolled around I stood up to stretch out my limbs after forgetting to stretch before curling up on the chair. I heard bones pop in places I didn't even know I had as I walked into my kitchen.

"Eric! Coffee?" I asked as I filled the kettle and chucked it on to boil.

"Please." I head pages ruffle as he folded the corner of the page and put his book down and came over to me.

"So do you just always wear contacts or do you just need glasses for reading?" I asked him as I got out two mugs and started to divide out the coffee and sugar.

"Just reading. At a young age in Erudite they give you a pair of glasses. Usually by the time you get to your choosing ceremony you need them or your eyes have just adjusted to it by then." He shrugged and plopped down on one of the bar stools I have at the counter. I watched as he carefully took his glasses off and put them to the side of the bench as the kettle boiled and I poured our mugs. I handed him ne and the milk and watched as he finished making his coffee. We didn't need to be in the training room until at least 8:30 so it was nice to not be on a tight schedule and being able to spend a little bit of time with Eric. We enjoyed our coffee in silence as the morning sun rose and crept into the big window I had facing the east of the compound. Being on the top most floor of the compound had its perks. I knew Eric ha a window similar to mine being on the top floor also.

Eric and I met back up in the training room as the initiates started to practice with throwing knives. Beats me why they were only just starting on the last day or stage one, but whatever Tobias was running training so I wasn't about to question him.

Eric P.O.V

This morning had been nice, we didn't need to say anything to each other but yet somehow I had felt closer to her in those couple of hours than I had since she had been here. She also makes some pretty amazing coffee but we won't go into that or tell anyone about that either.

I watched over training with Amaya as the initiates threw knives at a target. The target wasn't even moving but yet the big brute of an ex-Candor just couldn't seem to land a single one. I can still remember the day he asked her out and my blood boiled.

"Well that was pathetic." I said as I stood behind him my hands behind my back.

"It slipped." He told me not meeting my eyes.

"Well go get it!" the stiff beside him jumped slightly at my voice. Good.

"What? While their throwing?" he asked standing up a little bit straighter but I could still see in his eyes he was afraid. Afraid of me and afraid of being factionless if he so much as uttered the wrong words to me.

"Are you afraid?" I sneered at him straightening my shoulders to intimidate him further. I noticed Amaya out of the corner of my eye help that Erudite transfer with the way he held his knife and that fuelled me even further.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yeah."

"Everybody stop!" I watched as his shoulders relaxed slightly and everyone stopped throwing. "Stand in front of the target. Four, give me a hand here." I watched as Al walked over to the target and Four sighed before coming over as well. Just for good measure I threw the knife I held in my hand at the target before Al was able to reach it. He held his breath and stiffened up. Maybe he was supposed to be a stiff not a Dauntless.

"You're going to stand there while he throws those knives and if I see you flinch your out." My voice was quiet and I could tell everyone in the training room thought that was even worse than when I yelled. "One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional." By this time Four had gotten his knives ready and had stood at the line waiting for me to move out of the way for him. I gave Al one last threatening look before moving out of the way.

Tris ended up taking his place because she stood up to me and Al had already pushed my buttons enough for the rest of the year, so I made her stand in for him as Four threw knives at her. I expected him to cut her just not as much as he did but I just wanted someone to get cut.

I was beyond pissed off as I stomped out of the training room at lunch, after everything this morning Amaya still ended up helping Al work on his knife throwing skills, he stood far too close to her for my liking and I'm pretty sure I may have growled at him frightening a couple of initiates in the process. I met Amaya in the training room after lunch where she had been writing up the scoreboard for the first stage of initiation. They were finished stage one now and moving on to two in a week.

Visiting day was the next day and I knew my parents wouldn't come see me, it was always I go see them or I would never see them. Visiting day had always been a thing even for the transfers from years ago. A part of me had hoped that Amaya and Four's father wouldn't grace us with his presence I was too pissed off not to do anything too rash to him. And I had promised Amaya last year that I wouldn't do anything if he showed up. He hadn't shown his face last year and I was hoping this year would be the same. I had never even seen him since mine and Four's initiation 2 years ago. I had only met Marcus Eaton purely because of the fact that I was Dauntless leader and he was abnegations leader. Not much of a fucking leader if you ask me. Beating up his own children and then raping his only daughter. I shivered at the thought and I felt a small hand wrap its way around my bicep.

I turned to face Amaya and placed my rough hand on her cheek, I saw in her eyes all of the pain and the hurt she had gone through in her life, I knew that had never gone away because for as long as I had known her it had always been there. Most days she was able to hide it away but I still saw glimmers every now and then, I still saw the way she would flinch if a man got too close to her or even made to move his arm. I knew this women in front of me was brave, she had gone through a hell of a lot in her short life and she still stood here in front of me with determination written all over her face. This women right here was Dauntless material. And not just Dauntless material but a Dauntless leader. She deserved this and I knew I had to make sure that Max knew that she didn't need any more training from me. She knew all of the basics and everything else was just a cake walk to her. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her but held back as I looked at the scoreboard.

1\. Edward

2\. Peter

3\. Will

4\. Christina

5\. Molly

6\. Tris

7\. Drew

8\. Al

9\. Myra

The transfers all gathered around the scoreboard and us. We had jumped apart as we heard the doors open.

"Cuts will come tomorrow." I yelled over the over excited initiates, which quietened them right down. "Get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Trigger warning. incest/rape sorry to everyone who has already read this.

Amaya P.O.V

Visiting day was upon us, I groaned as I made myself a cup of coffee. I flicked my eyes over my bench, I noticed that Eric had left hi glasses here the morning before but decided I would give them back to him later.

I met up with Tobias in the pit for breakfast. We were both sure Marcus wouldn't show up today, so we ate in silence as the families of every transfer showed up.

"Think I'm going to punch some stuff for a little while." I sat to my brother as I pushed myself away from the table. He nodded and I caught Eric's eye as I left the pit for the training room.

About an hour had passed before I heard the training room doors open and close.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good for nothing daughter." I heard once the doors lock behind him. "I want you to come back to Abnegation with me, you should have never transferred, you need to be put in your place, back beside me where you belong." I felt him run his hand down my shoulder stopping in the middle of my back. I stiffened up at his touch.

"I am not going anywhere with you Marcus!" I yelled and pushed him away. He raised his arm and it came down with a sickening crack against my cheek. I gasped and held my cheek in shock.

"Do not ever call me that again. I am your father, and I will do as I please." He dripped the waist band of my workout pants and throwing me on the ground. I felt helpless as he ripped off my pants and started to undo his own. I felt his belt rip into my thighs again and again. I closed my eyes tightly hoping the pain would be gone if I hoped enough. I wasn't sure how a father could do this to his own daughter. I lay there unable to move as he lined himself up with my entrance. As he grabs a hold of my shoulders I hear the door to the training room burst open. I kept my eyes closed as Marcus was ripped off me and promptly knocked to the ground and I assume knocked out. I felt a jacket be laid over me before my shoulder was gently shaken.

"Mya, it's just me. Open your eyes. Look at me. Please." Eric pleaded gently with me. I felt his rough calloused hand rest on my cheek as his thumb gently rubbed under my eye. I slowly opened my eyes and met his cool grey-blue ones. "There she is. Are you alright?"

"Eric… He…" I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't even say what he had done to me. It had been over a year since he had touched me but I had never been able to actually say it in so many words, so I had never said it out loud.

"Take him to the cell's, there is no way he is ever going to be a leader of any faction ever again, I will personally make sure of it." Eric started barking orders at someone before he lifted me up off the ground, one arm around my back and the other under my knees, he lifted me up like I weighed nothing. He took me to the infirmary where a younger nurse checked me over but didn't ask questions. Probably because Eric scared the shit out of everyone. She let me go soon after with instructions to apply a cream to the lacerations on my thighs once I had gotten home and showered. Eric nodded and took the tube from the lovely nurse before picking me back and walking all the way to the fourth floor but walked right passed my apartment and to his door.

"Why yours?" I asked weakly laying my head on his shoulder.

"So I know where everything I need is." I nuzzled my heart against his shoulder as he unlocked his apartment. He laid me down on his bed before turning around to his dresser and pulling out a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt throwing them gently at me. "Showers just in there, I'll be out there making coffee for us." I nodded to him and got up off his bed.

Once I was showered and dressed in Eric's oversized clothing I made my way back out to the living room. I stopped in the door way and just admired his apartment. He had a large grey sofa that framed the fireplace nicely and he had ceiling high bookshelves filled with books. I knew he wasn't kidding about loving books but I didn't think it was this extreme. He had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and a grey coloured rug under the sofa. The living room backed onto the kitchen and dining room making it an open plan apartment. I fell in love with the architecture of his apartment. The scent of coffee brought me out of admiring the place and over to Eric in the kitchen. He handed me the coffee and guided me over to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better but I thought he would never be able to touch me here. I thought I was stronger than I am apparently. I could have fought back Eric, but I didn't. Something in me turned back into that Abnegation girl that couldn't get away." I felt tears stream down my face and Eric took my mug out of my hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of us. I then felt his arm wrap themselves around my small shaking frame. I flinched away from his touch at first but then warmed up to it realising that Eric wouldn't actually hurt me like my 'Father' had. I had complete trust in Eric, and that there was something that frightened me on its own. Trusting a man that wasn't my brother. Eric held me as I sobbed.

A knock was heard from the door, it was more like a bang and it had woken me up from the nap that had crept up on me after I finished sobbing.

"Where is she?!" I could hear my brother even though Eric had been standing in front of the door blocking me from Tobias' view.

"She's safe Four, and she was sleeping until you had to come banging on the door. Next time be a normal person and knock gently." Eric tried to close the door in Tobias' face but he had his foot in the way.

"Our father attacked her in the Dauntless compound so I'm allowed to freak out a fair bit." I could hear the hostility in Tobias' voice.

"Eric let him in please, I need my brother." I told him as I sat up gently and slowly.' Eric sighed and stepped out of the way letting my brother come in. he rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. I looked at Eric over Tobias' shoulder silently begging him not to tell him everything that happened, all he needed to know was that Marcus had found me and beaten me. I still hadn't told him the Marcus had ever molested me or even raped me. I didn't want him to find out he would be blind with rage. A part of me was surprised that Eric wasn't absolutely ropeable.

"He will be executed in a week. Enough time for you to be able to do it as your first act as a full leader." Eric stated as he poured all of us a mug of coffee, I was a bit surprised he offered Tobias one but I didn't dare question it. "I spoke to Max this morning about it, before everything happened. He had agreed with me saying that you're ready to take on leadership without me following you and watching over your shoulder." We all sat on the sofa in a small little semi-circle.

"Thank you that really means a lot to me."

"Just be ready with the execution. He may have done some terrible things but he is still your father. I'll be there to make sure that you can pull the trigger but I know you can do it. Also we will need you to write down everything that he has ever done to the both of you." Now I knew why Eric had offered Tobias coffee, he was in leader mode right now. It was all just a formality, and probably for me a little bit too. I nodded my head at him as we continued to discuss his execution and what we should expect from it. I just nodded along and listened as he and Tobias had the conversation, all I knew is that I had to write down everything he had ever done to me. I was a little bit scared to let everyone know what he had done to me, Eric held my hand most of the time they had been talking. When it started to get late Tobias stood up and held his hand out to me.

"You can stay at my apartment until you feel ready to go back to your own." I looked up at my brother and shook my head. I wanted to stay here with Eric for a little bit. It would only be tonight but I still didn't like making my brother feel bad. "Amaya, now please." I shook my head again.

"Four she wants to stay here, please leave."

"Not without my sister!"

"Get out of my fucking apartment Four." Eric stood up to intimidate my brother.

"Fucking stop it both of you. I want to stay here Tobi, but if you keep this up Eric I will be staying in my own apartment away from the both of you." I sat down with a huff as Tobias left and Eric's shoulders visibly slumped. "Thank you." I told him as I rubbed my hand on his bicep.

"For what?"

"Being civilised with my brother for the amount of time he was here. But before was unnecessary and you know it." He looked down and nodded.

"Come on let's get you to bed. I think you need a lot more sleep than what you had." I nodded and let him guide me into his bedroom. "I'll sleep on the couch." He made to walk away and I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Don't leave me please." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes before crawling into his bed with him taking off his shirt and crawling in beside me. I closed my eyes as I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist. We both fell asleep like that just enjoying the feel of each other.

Eric P.O.V

What was I getting myself into? She felt so soft, but she was just almost raped by her father, I couldn't even believe she allowed me to touch her today after it all let alone actually fall asleep in my arms. Tomorrow I needed to clear my head she was starting to take over my every thought and it was driving me insane. I needed to get my mind off her somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again I would just like to apologise for anyone that might have been offended by my last chapter. It was never my intention and I know i should have put a trigger warning at the start in the first place but it completely skipped my mind. Anyway hope I haven't lost any readers due to that and I hope you love this chapter. Still not really fluffy, just Eric and Amaya still trying to work out their feelings for each other.

The next couple of days had just been a blur of emotions as Tobias and I stayed in my apartment and wrote down everything that we thought Marcus might need to be executed for. Mainly everything he had done to us. I hadn't seen Eric except for maybe in passing in the dining hall. There was a part of me that didn't want to see him at all but I knew I would have to eventually. He knew more than my own brother did at this point and I couldn't understand why he hadn't even come to see how I was feeling. I will admit it did hurt a little bit, but I didn't let it get me down. Eric was his own person and he was a very confusing person that's for sure.

"Dinner?" Tobias asked as he rubbed his face with his left hand. We hadn't left the apartment since breakfast and my stomach had started to eat itself. I didn't have any food in the house, only coffee and coffee just would not be sufficient at this stage of hunger. I followed him down to the dining hall where Tris joined us on our table, along with her she brought Christina and Will. Christina elbowed me in the ribs and before I could growl at her she nodded her head behind me. My heart dropped to my stomach as I took in the sight before me. Sitting over on my usual table, or as most initiates liked to call it the 'Leader' table, was Angela Hodgkins with her arms and lips wrapped around Eric as he just sat there taking it all. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, why did he has this effect on me? How could I shake his grasp on me? I took a large shaky breath before I pushed myself away of the table and started to walk away. I felt eyes on me as I walked quickly out of the dining hall, but only one pair of eyes mattered to me.

"Amaya! Wait up, I'll walk with you." Tris caught up to me just before we rounded the corner towards the chasm. It honestly felt good to be with another girl for once instead of one of the boys.

We walked in silence until we got to the chasm. Suddenly, my mouth was covered and an arm wrapped its way around my throat dragging me backwards towards the edge of the chasm and back the way we had come before. I started screaming and thrashing about but my screams were muffled by the hand. I looked over and noticed Tris was in the same sort of predicament. Our attackers, or more Tris' attacker, was wearing a black ski mask and I couldn't make out any distinctive tattoos or anything else. I had been able to twist around in my attackers arms, clearly this was just an initiate as it was almost too easy to move in their grasp. I got in a few good punches and kicks before I gripped the black ski mask and yanked it off his head. Al's face came into view and I noticed Tris had done the same with her attacker; Peter.

"Why did you tell me you didn't want to date? You could have just as easily told me you were dating someone, or is it supposed to be a secret? I see you two are always together and I noticed that you both left your apartment this evening together." I blinked back a few times just trying to grasp at what Al was insinuating when I started laughing.

"You think I'm dating Four?" I asked as I looked over to Tris, peter still had his arm around her neck and looked like it might have been a little too tight. I went to take a step toward them when Al's hand reached out and pinned me against the wall by my neck. His hands large enough to be able to hold me still even as I struggled.

"You see I did think that, and for a while I believed it, but then the other day I noticed that you eft Eric's apartment and that got me thinking. Are you seriously too stupid to realise those two hate each other? Why are you leading Eric on while you date Four? You must be a real whore to do that and to a Dauntless leader no less." I started laughing all over again. The look of pure confusion on Peter an Al's face was hilarious.

"One; I am not leading Eric on, there is nothing going on there. He feels nothing for me and I feel nothing for him. We are co-workers and we live on the same floor, that is all. Second; Four is my brother. That is why you saw him coming out of my apartment tonight. We are going through how to execute our father in a couple of days." I told Al through gritted teeth. I heard peter laugh cynically, I turned my head in his direction.

"You must be seriously daft 'stiff'" I stiffen at the old nickname for an Abnegation. I hadn't been called that since my initiation before I kicked Eric's ass gaining a new sense of appreciation from the Dauntless leader. "Eric is mad for you and you're just too blind to see it." Peter throws his arm forward hitting Tris in the jaw and as I pull my arm back to take a shot at Al, Peter and Al were pulled off us and thrown over to the other side of the hallway. Four and Eric stood over the boys as Tris started to visibly shake. I squared my shoulders, I was no longer going to be the weak Dauntless leader, I needed to re-establish my leadership. Max had made me a full leader recently for a reason, and the reason was not because he felt sorry for me.

"Zeke, can you take these two to the infirmary, Four you and I will take Tris to your apartment to get her cleaned up. Eric, can you look on the cameras for the evidence and lower their rank as well." Everyone, but Eric, nodded at me. He made to step towards me with his hand slightly outstretched in my direction and a look of concern quickly flashed through his eyes. But it had disappeared as soon as I sent him a quick glance and glare as I helped Tris stand and followed Four to his apartment where he sat her gently down on his bed. Four cleaned her up and made sure she was alright while I busied myself around his apartment. I needed to get my mind off Eric for a small amount of time. And Tobias' apartment was just the right amount of disorganised for me to be sufficiently distracted long enough that my heart didn't hurt anymore and my head was a little bit clearer. I felt like li could finally finish the announcement that I had to make at my fathers' execution in 24 hours.

"She's asleep, what happened out there? And why aren't you freaking out? What made you run off in the first place?" Tobias asked me as he walked into his kitchen, he knew I needed coffee and I wasn't about to decline as I continued to scribble down the announcement for tomorrow.

"Eric is with Ange now. And I needed to remind the faction that I am a leader, it seems the initiates have forgotten that little bit of information. I'm fine Tobi I can't keep being weak. I'm Dauntless, better yet, I'm a fucking Dauntless leader. I have got to stop being a scared little girl, I've been here over a year now." I took the mug from him gratefully and took a long sigh and a deep sip. He seemed to understand where I was coming from with my little rant and we finished our coffees in silence before I took off towards my apartment and decided that I would call it a night. Eric's reading glasses sat on my nightstand and I fell asleep thinking about him and his grey blue eyes yet again.

Eric P.O.V

I slightly pushed Ange off my lap as I watched Amaya walk quickly out of the dining hall. The stiff initiate followed her out and I gave Ange a quick kiss before I looked over to Four. We may hate each other but we would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant joining forces. We could hear yelling and laughing from near the chasm. I knew that laugh from anywhere. Amaya. At east I knew she was safe, but I was also starting to think she may have lost it as I heard her next sentence.

"One; I am not leading Eric on, there is nothing going on there. He feels nothing for me and I feel nothing for him. We are co-workers and we live on the same floor, that is all. Second; Four is my brother. That is why you saw him coming out of my apartment tonight. We are going through how to execute our father in a couple of days." My heart just dropped, I knew I was dating Ange just to get over her, just be able to function normally to some degree and to also keep my reputation up, it had started to slip the more I hung out with her, but I had turned to Ange the other day and asked her out. I hadn't seen Amaya since the night she had spent in my apartment and I didn't expect to see her for a while longer.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh brought me out of my head as Four leapt forward and pulled Peter off Tris' body and I reached forward to pull Al off Amaya, even though I could clearly see that she was about to give one of her good ones. Even I knew how much they hurt. I subconsciously rubbed the spot n my jaw where she had given me a good one when I pushed her too far in training during her initiation. I noticed her pull her shoulders back as she cracked her neck and stood up just that little bit straighter. She started to bark out orders and to be honest when she turned to me the breath was just knocked out of me. I didn't even hear what she had said to me before she glared at me and walked off helping Four and the stiff walk away. I turned to Zeke who was helping Hector with the two initiates.

"She told you to look at the cameras for the evidence and to lower their ranks as well." He sighed at me before he and Hector pushed Al and Peter towards the infirmary. It wasn't until then that I had actually gotten a good look at them. Al had a decent sized shiner on his jaw and had blood coking out of his nose and left ear. I smiled knowing that Amaya had done that to him. Peter wasn't as bad but Tris had apparently gotten a few good hits in as well. Maybe she wasn't as weak as I first thought she was.

As I made my way up to the control room to check out the security camera's Ange came up to me and pushed me in an empty training room. As I felt her hands glide down my torso and rest on the waistband of my jeans, I suddenly couldn't stop the thought of Amaya finding out about this. I pushed Ange off me slightly. She's always had a thing for me and there have been a fair few times where we have snuck around and done the deed in secret. We had decided that now would be a good time to actually become official but I'm not too sure I was ready for public affection just yet. I had to get my reputation back. I pushed her off me gently.

"Later. My apartment." With a nod of her head she was off. I blinked, that had been easier than in the past. I shrugged and continued my walk to the control room. There had been nothing on any of the cameras so I just lowered their rank and went about my night. Ange had been dressed up or should I say dressed down when I had arrived home. Instantly using her to forget the day I had just had I pounced and we went at it for hours. But I couldn't shake the thought of Amaya as I fell asleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Amaya P.O.V

Marcus' execution came faster than I had expected. I looked down at what I was wearing, I wasn't trying to hard but also because I'm a leader and I would be executing him I had to put in at least a little bit of effort. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a simple black tank top and a dark red and black flannelette draped over to cover my arms. I paired this with my black wedged combat boots and pulled my long burgundy hair up out of my face. I heard a knock on my door, but they just let themselves in making me believe it to be Tobias.

"Are you ready for this Maya?" he asked me as he popped into my line of view in front of the mirror. I shook my head at him.

"Is one ever ready to execute their own father? No matter what he's done to me." I said to him as he wrapped me in a tight hug, he understood, with my heels I was still shorter than Tobias. There was another knock on my door, and I peeked over my brothers' shoulder and found Eric leant up against my bedroom door. He uncrossed his arms and held them out slightly. I felt Tobias unwrap his arms from my body and I quickly walked over to Eric. He may be in my bad books now, but I needed anyone who knew surrounding me. Which only included Eric and Tobias, although I'm sure Tris knows by now her and I weren't exactly close with each other. I had my two boys with me through this and Tobias had me and Tris.

Eric and I stood on the stage with Marcus knelt in front of us. We both held a gun to his head as Eric listed off everything that Marcus had done wrong in his life. My grip on my gun started to shake slightly as the memories flooded my mind, but I knew I had to stay strong. The only way I was going to get any redemption is if I do this myself. As Eric finished listing everything, I took a deep breath and pulled the safety off the gun. I locked eyes with Eric giving me a little bit more confidence before pulled the trigger and watched as my fathers' lifeless body slumped on the stage. It was over, I didn't have to be afraid of him anymore.

A month later and the initiates were getting ready to do stage 3, which combined stage one and two together. Conquering your fearscape using the fight training from stage one. Stage three only ever took a day. And I would have to be in the same room as Eric for the whole day. Him and Ange were going well, and they seemed happy with each other. I just avoided looking at them, or even just being around them when I didn't have to be. Although being a leader alongside them both made it hard to avoid them, I still was able to manage it. I missed the time I used to spend with Eric, the drinks after training, training with him and even going to the fence, there just felt like a part of me was missing, and I knew it had something to do with Eric. Not having him in my life was affecting me negatively and no matter what I tried to do to fill the void I just couldn't. I had tried to go on a few dates, but nothing ever went further than either dinner or drinks. Al had thrown himself off the chasm when he tried to get me to forgive him for attacking me. I had refused as I still wouldn't go out with him because I knew that was the only reason he had apologised and the next day Eric had to pull him out of the rushing waters of the chasm.

Once the fearscapes were over and I refused the vomit crawling up the back of my throat at the sight of Eric and Ange I followed Tobias and the initiates into the pit where everyone had started to line up to get an injection.

"Alright listen up! Before you leave tonight, I want you all in four lines, just a tracking device, don't ask questions, just a precaution." Fredrickson, one of the other leaders, yelled from the top of the pit, Eric had joined him before he walked down to help administer the trackers. I walked right up to Eric who didn't even look at me as he turned to get another needle and syringe from his side.

"Mya? I didn't know you'd be here. All Dauntless leaders are getting one of these later."

"Just give it to me now Eric, I don't plan on being sober enough later." I felt him place his left hand on the base of my neck and the tip of the syringe on the other side to his hand. He plunged the needle into my neck, and I winced slightly, he pulled it away and pushed me along without another word.

Later that night I drank my sorrows away in a bar as the initiates partied on, going from bar to bar with each other. At around about 4 am everyone started to leave. But what got me was that everyone was lining up in the pit again. I watched from afar as I sobered up quickly so that I could pay attention to what was going on around me. I watched as a guy started asking around what was going on, then Eric walked up to him. I covered my mouth before a gasp could escape as Eric held a gun to the guys head and shot without a second thought. I couldn't believe Eric was capable of that, but I knew there was something cold in him. I watched as everyone filed out and onto a stationary train. Since when do we get on the train when its stopped? I quickly ran up to the control room where I saw some people walking out. I squeezed my way in before the door could fully close.

I sat and watched for a while before my brother had been dragged in unconscious. He was in the training room from stage one. I quickly hightailed it out of there to go and save my brother. When I ran in there, I noticed Eric standing beside Jeanine as Tobias had Tris pinned to the ground with a gun to her head. She held the barrel and was whispering something to him.

"Another one? Really Eric how did you miss all these people. And all originally from Abnegation as well." I noticed some sort of emotion flash passed Eric's eyes before there were stone cold again and Jeanine walked over to me. "Nathan, this ones for you." Jeanine waved to someone behind me and suddenly I was grabbed from behind in a strong grip. I froze in place as a syringe full of some sort of serum was placed at the base of my neck.

Eric P.O.V

I nearly lunged forward to Amaya when she ran in, but I held myself back. I had to be professional, and as far as Jeanine was aware, I was dating Angela. I can't believe I was stupid enough to not give her the serum. But I didn't want her to be a killer of her home faction. But I also didn't want Jeanine to think that she was divergent, and I didn't think about that last part.

Jeanine waved to someone behind Amaya and my dad stepped out. He held a vial and syringe to her neck, and I took a step towards them before Jeanine held her hand up to me.

"Now, now, Eric, we don't want dear old daddy here to kill the love of your life, do we?" I sucked in a breath as I looked back over towards her. Fear flashed in her eyes as she looked over to me. I needed to help her. Knowing she had been alright when she burst in here was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, but right now, I knew what my father was capable of. Why else would someone have tattoos over their necks? Not for fucking fashion I'll tell you that much. I mean I love my mother; it was just always my father. Back in Erudite he used me as a lab rat whenever my mother wasn't around, she had no idea what was going on when she wasn't home. Its why I transferred in the first place. I just hope that she's left his sorry ass by now.

My fists clenched as my father stuck the needle into her delicate olive skin. Tris had gotten Four out of the simulation and Four had gone for his sister. I sent him a glare that told him to get Tris and get out of here and that I would handle all of this. My father emptied the vial into her bloodstream and suddenly I saw red, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Jeanine.

"She was never part of this plan!" I screamed at her gun still in her direction.

"She's a divergent Eric, that's what were trying to do here, eradicate the divergent's."

"No, she fucking isn't! I didn't give her the serum!" she looked towards me and then to Amaya and my father. Her smirk dropped. That's right, your just about to kill one of the brightest leaders of Dauntless just because she could have been divergent. Jeanine held up a vial in her hands.

"This is the reversal of the serum your father just gave her. Pledge allegiance to me to help get the rest of these divergent's and I will give it to you. She can live, just so long as you both join me in starting over." I started to walk closer to her and lower my gun, I didn't want to be beside her anymore. But she didn't need to know that. When I got about a foot from Jeanine, I raised my gun again.

"I will never join you. Nor will Amaya!" I pulled the trigger and shot her square n the head. I could see the life leave Jeanine's body and as I looked back towards my father and Amaya, I noticed the life leaving her body as well. I quickly rushed towards her shoving my father out of the way as I quickly loaded up the syringe with the vial I had gotten from Jeanine's cold lifeless body. I kept shaking and she was slipping further and further away from me. Suddenly my fathers' hands were on my own as he took the syringe and vial out of my hand before loading it up himself and administering it into her neck. I nodded in appreciation as he got up and left. I held Amaya to my chest and waited for her eyes to open back up.

"What the fuck happened to me?" she asked, I looked down at her hazel eyes and pulled her to my chest, a few tears slipped out of my eye before she pushed me away.

"Jeanine orchestrated an attack on Abnegation using the initiates from Dauntless this year. She had my father force a serum inside you to kill you. But if I'm correct the serum should be gone from your body and Four should have been able to stop the Dauntless soldiers from doing any real harm." I told her as we both stood up, she was still a bit shaky, but I didn't want to push her by going to try and help her. She had been avoiding me and I didn't want her to hate me for the rest of our lives, things needed to go at her own pace, even if that meant walking straight after a near death experience. I knew in those few moments before her eyes opened that I was in love with her and that I needed to have her. I would find Ange after all of this was over. She needed to know; I couldn't keep using her the way I have been. She had been a friend for a very long time, and I was worried that I had screwed all of that up due to me needing to get Amaya out of my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya P.O.V

Four had stopped the simulation just in time. No Abnegation had been hurt throughout all of this and I was just happy that everyone I cared about and loved was alright. I hadn't spoken to Eric since he saved me from dying two weeks ago but I also hadn't seen him since. So, I wasn't avoiding him. He must have been avoiding me. I spent all my time either training to become stronger or with Tobias and his new girlfriend and her friends. I found that I actually got along with them. Even Peter had become less of a dick. But I could feel that something was missing. That someone was missing. I needed him in my life, even as just a friend I didn't care but there was something in my heart missing.

"Mya hurry up were leaving!" I heard Tris yell from my front door, we were going to a pub so that I could drown out my sorrows with alcohol. Even my brother was coming along, which was rare now that he and Tris, or Six as she started to be called, had both started in the control room alternating shifts.

"Please don't call me Mya anymore." I asked her as I walked out of my apartment and locked the door. She nodded before Tobias swung his arm around my neck.

"I can still call you Mya, though right?" he asked me.

"Maybe, well see. That's what he called me too so I kind of want to stop anything that is going to make me think about him."

"Ah so you lied to me the day before initiation I see." Tobias nudged me closer to him. I pushed him away from me before walking ahead and catching up with Christina and Will. They wouldn't tease me. Although I always feel like a third wheel around them.

I had lost everyone about two hours in and the only person I could find was Peter.

"Hey Amaya! I just wanted to apologise about how awful I was during initiation," he placed his hand on my shoulder, I nodded up at him as he pulled me closer. Over his shoulder I noticed a pair of grey blue eyes watching for afar, beer in hand sipping slowly. "I just hope there's no hard feelings?" Peter asked me.

"No Peter! Were good." I ended up sculling the last of my drink before placing the empty bottle on the closest table to me and Peter.

"Good, dance with me?" I giggled and took his hand as a faster song came on and I became the best stripper in the world.

Suddenly nothing else mattered, I didn't care that the man I loved was with someone else, I didn't care that I was a Dauntless leader becoming a stripper on a bar, and I also didn't care that the man I loved was watching me from afar as Peters hand made their way to my hips to help me off the bar and to dance with just him. He pulled me close and my hips swayed to the best of the song, causing Peter's to follow my lead. I could feel the glare being shot at us through the back of my head. He was close to exploding. The first time in weeks I had even seen Eric, and this is what I do? I was riling him up, I knew what I was doing, I was putting on an act to get a reaction out of Eric. I spun around I Peter's arms and planted a kiss to his lips. I felt him tense up but then he relaxed and his found my hips again before I pulled away and walked back over to the bar.

I ordered myself another drink before I felt a presence beside me.

"Put it on my tab too please, and the rest of her drinks for the night. Don't drink too much tonight." I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"Aren't you dating someone Eric?" I still hadn't looked up at him instead going for my drink and downing half of it before I turned around to him.

"We broke up, now let me buy you drinks and then make sure you get home safely please." He pleaded with me as I pushed his arm off me and downed the rest of my drink ordering another one.

"Whatever Eric, just do it from a distance. Tonight was supposed to be about me forgetting about your stupid perfect blue eyes and that stupid smile that only I ever get to see, or about how Erudite you actually are for the toughest man in Dauntless!" I watched his shoulders slump in defeat before he walked off to his spot at the edge of the dance floor. I noticed Ange dancing with a random on the dancefloor, but Eric's eyes never left my body as I manoeuvred my way through the jumping bodies.

Maybe they had broken up because the next time I saw Ange she had her tongue down someone else's throat. I scrunched up my face before walking over to Eric.

"Look I'm sorry about before. Wanna dance with me?"

"I don't dance." He didn't look at me until I grabbed his large hand in my small one and started to drag him to the dancefloor with me. His hands found my waist, but he was gentle with me. I started to grind my hips against his as the atmosphere of the dancefloor us, suddenly I was Eric's personal stripper and he was loving it.

The next morning, I couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before as Tobias came to open my blinds and he handed me a mug of steaming hot strong coffee.

"Good morning sunshine. Good night last night?" he asked as he perched himself on the edge of my bed. I had no idea what he was talking about and refrained from kicking him off my bed.

"What did I do this time?" I held my head in my free hand as Tobias laughed out loud.

"Everyone saw you with Eric. Also, Eric brought you home before he came to get me." I groaned and flopped back on my bed.

"I can't remember anything Tobi, did I do anything with him?" I rubbed my sore head before there was a knock on my front door.

"I'll get it." I heard Tris say from my lounge room. I shot my brother a glare before there was a gentle tap on my door frame to my bedroom.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Tobias got up from my bed and Eric replaced it.

"You don't remember anything to do you Mya?" I shook my head him and nearly finished my coffee.

"Did we…?" I asked gesturing between the two of us. He shook his head.

"I would never take advantage of you like that Mya, you mean too much to me, and I should have said something to you earlier, but I was afraid, you know me too well. Well you know about the Erudite part of me that still has a strong hold. Ange and I are no longer together, happened about a week ago. Because truthfully, I never loved her, I realised there was one person that I did love, and only that one person will forever hold my heart. And no matter what I will always be weak to her smile, and when I watched my father try to take that beautiful smile away from me, my whole world crumbled and that was when I knew I loved you. I love you Amaya Eaton. And I always will." I knelt up to him as he looked me in the eyes.

He wasn't going to back down from this. I knew he meant it. I could see it in his eyes. I felt his hand caress my neck as he pushed my hair over my shoulder. I melted at his touch and leaned up to his face where I rested a hand on his face feeling the stubble that was just barely there. His eyes fluttered closed and mine followed as he pulled me closer to him, his lips ghosted over mine gently before my hands laced into his hair at the base of his neck and pulled him closer crashing my lips against his. It's not like I had waited for this moment since I arrived at Dauntless or anything. But it felt so much better than it did in my dreams. He tasted faintly of coffee and mint with a slight air of cigarette smoke. I breathed in his scent as the kiss heated up. I gently pushed Eric away not wanting to go any further and loving every minute of this kiss.

"I love you too Eric Coulter."

It finally happened! OMG who was hanging out for this scene to happen?


End file.
